


Top or Bottom

by fenn10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenn10/pseuds/fenn10





	Top or Bottom

"Mooooooom," Dean whined. His mom had him in a tight embrace, "there are people around!"

"My baby boy!" Mary squealed in his ear, "take care of your brother, and don't be too harsh on the new kids."

"Okay, okay," Dean said patting his mother's back, "now will you let go?"

"Fine," she resigned, and held her boy at a distance.

"Mom," he said seriously, "it's a camp of twelve and thirteen year olds, I think I'll survive."

Sam was yelling at him from across the field, motioning for him to hurry up. He gave his mom one last goodbye hug and hurried after his brother. Dean was stoked for two whole months to do whatever the hell he wanted. There were no parents around to tell him off and he was in charge. The phrase 'Best summer ever' ran through his head and he tried not to smile too hard.

When he'd caught up to Sammy, he was being sorted into groups with a mass of other younger kids. Dean watched as his brother was sent to a group with other counselors. He waved to Sam to let him know he was still keeping an eye on him then focused back to what their leader was saying.

"Alright Newbies, listen up. The rest of you yahoos are new camp counselors and so we need to go over some rules." The girl spoke confidently, "My name is Charlie and if you call me anything else, I will not appreciate it, also, if it is a rude name I will not refrain from kicking your ass. Are we clear?"

There was a collective mutter of agreement and Dean found himself liking this place more and more by the minute. He gave a quick look around to size up the group around him. There was a few people that stood out. A tall gangly guy who had the biggest, cheesiest grin Dean had ever seen, an annoyed black kid who seemed bored of the conversation, a short brunette who kept looking at a boy on Dean's left, and if course, the boy she'd been staring at. Not that Dean could blame her. The kid was tallish, dark brown hair and blue eyes that almost looked like they could be colored contacts. Like annoyed black kid, this kid also stood a bit off from the crowd and seemed to be more interested in a bee that was flying by.

Dean was then caught off guard when his name was called, "Present!" He yelled without thinking. A few people around him chuckled.

"Just great", the red haired girl sighed, "another joker. Dean I was just giving out pairing assignments for cabins. You, with dark haired distant boy over there." She pointed at the kid Dean, and the other girl, has been staring at.

Like himself, the other boy wasn't paying attention either. "Me?" The kid asked curiously.

"Yes. Oh, my god, it's like you two are meant for each other. Cabin 9. Now scoot!"She said shaking her head.

Together they boys headed for the cabin that Charlie pointed out. Dean didn't know what to say, he wasn't very good with small talk and always ended up saying something dumb about the weather, "Its sticky." He said randomly.' Sticky?' He cursed himself, 'what was I even trying to say.'

"Yeah," the dark haired boy agreed, "we should go swimming later, bet it would help."

"Definitely. Hey, I was kinda zoned out, what was your name? I'm Dean." He held out his hand.

"Castiel," the boy answered, he stared at the held out hand for a moment then shook, "it's good to meet you Dean."

Happy his new roommate was on a similar waved length, he opened the door and motioned for the other to go in ahead. Looking around the room he noticed the place was dusty and smelled like a nursing home. To top it off, there was a single bunk bed in the room.

"Top or bottom?" Dean asked simply.

"Top." Castiel answered.

'Sweet,' Dean thought and began to pull his stuff out on the lower bunk.

"Oh," Castiel said in recognition, "you meant the beds. Bottom, please, if it's no trouble."

Thinking about what his new roommate said he was confused, but only for a second, then he felt his face flush a bright red.

"I, uh, okay. Yeah, cool, good. To. Know. Thanks." He said in broken sentences. He gathered back up his things and tossed them on the top bunk. This was going to be a fun summer.


End file.
